Let It Be
by Revolutionpunk
Summary: While trying to play the piano in the HQ, the Boss finds Viola crying. The Boss gets an idea to comfort her. The song I used is "Let It Be" by The Beatles. Rated T.


I don't own Saints Row The Third. I don't own "Let It Be". They belong to Volition and The Beatles.

Italics for thoughts.

The Boss is sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, reading a Playboy magazine.

"Schwing!" cried the Boss after seeing a photo of three girls posing in skin-tight leather lingerie.

Pierce approached him. "Boss, we going out to a party." said Pierce. "You wanna come?"

"Nope." replied Boss.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Suit yourself. But I gotta tell you, you gonna be missing out on pussy." said Pierce.

"I don't want pussy. Not after that fucking party you threw here with those hooker assassins!" said Boss.

"I told you it wasn't my fault. Damn!"

"Leave me alone Pierce!"

"Alright! Shit!"

And with that over, Pierce headed to the elevator with all the other Saints.

Now only the Boss was in the HQ, or so he thought.

"_Great. Now I'm fucking bored!" _said Boss.

The Boss got up and approached the stairs leading up to the bar with the piano.

He poured himself a glass scotch and drank it.

"_Much better!"_ said Boss.

The grand piano caught the Boss's eye. Without hesitation, he approached it.

"_I wonder if I can still play?_" said Boss

He started to play "Happy Birthday" .

"_Heh, still got it!" _said Boss immediately after finishing the song.

"_Which song should I play? That song from that classical station sound good. Or should I play some Beethoven?" _said Boss.

"_Beethoven it is!" _said Boss.

Just as he was about to hit the first note, he heard soft sobs and footsteps. The footsteps were going up the stairs and sounded like high heels and were getting closer to him.

"Who's there?" asked Boss. The Boss thinking it was an intruder, took out his custom .45 Sheperd from his jacket and aimed towards the sound.

"Come out before I fucking pump your guts full of lead!" shouted Boss.

"It's me you jackass!" said a familiar sounding voice, albeit a little shaky.

"Viola?" asked Boss.

"The one and only." said Viola after revealing herself. However, her eyes were pinkish-red and watery. Her cheeks and nose were pinkish-red. Her hair was also down. Her face showed a serious expression however.

"I thought you were at the party with the others?" asked Boss after putting his back in the jacket.

Viola shook her head. "Why the hell would I want to go to a party? And why the hell are you playing the piano? Can you even play?" asked Viola.

"Don't underestimate me." said Boss. He then noticed that Viola had pinkish-red cheeks and nose and watery eyes.

"You been crying or something?" asked Boss.

Viola, being an ice queen, shook her head. "Do I look like the kind of person who cries?" asked Viola.

"Maybe." replied Boss

"Hmph. Asshole!" said Viola as she walked to the bar to get a drink.

"C'mon, you been crying haven't you? I can see from your eyes and nose." said Boss.

Tears started to come out of Viola's eyes again. She wiped them to avoid the Boss seeing them but to no avail.

"You can tell me, Viola. I swear I won't tell anyone.

"Why should I tell you of all people?" asked Viola.

"I like you! I care about you! Ever since I first saw you I had feelings for you!" said Boss.

"_He likes me?" _said Viola.

"Why me?" asked Viola

"Well, I like you because you're pretty, smart, cold, and kinda sexy." confessed Boss.

"Fine, I'll tell you." said Viola, who again was trying to hold back her tears.

"That asshole, Killbane…" said Viola.

"What about him?"

"He killed…"

"Who?"

"My sister, Kiki. My twin." said Viola as her tears were going down her face.

"How?" asked Boss.

"He snapped her neck, right in front of my eyes." said Viola, who now visibly crying.

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss. Is that why you joined the Saints? For revenge?" asked Boss.

"Yes. But... since you let him escape to save me instead, I keep on thinking that I've let Kiki down. Like I haven't gotten revenge for Kiki." said Viola.

Boss, still sitting on the piano stool, stood up and approached Viola.

Viola wiped her tears using a tissue. The Boss put a hand on her shoulder.

"Viola, come with me to the piano."

"What the hell are you planning?" asked Viola.

"You'll see."

"Sit down." said Boss as he motioned for Viola to sit on one of the barstools near the piano. He then sat back on the piano stool.

"_Looks like I'll be playing The Beatles now."_ said Boss.

He pressed a chord and paused to look at Viola, who looked confused. He then smiled at her and turned back to the piano.

"This is a song that I usually play when I think about my fallen comrades. Like Johnny and others." said Boss.

"_Here goes." _said Boss.

The piano intro of "Let It Be" is heard and the Boss begins singing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me__  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be__  
__And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me__  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom, let it be__And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree__  
__There will be an answer, let it be__  
__For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see__  
__There will be an answer, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
__There will be an answer, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

The Boss paused and looked at Viola, who was holding back a smile.

"Looks like you're not all talk." said Viola.

The Boss just smirked, closed his eyes and continued playing the song._  
_

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me__  
__Shine until tomorrow, let it be__  
__I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me__  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__There will be an answer, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

As the song ended, the Boss opened his eyes and turned to look at Viola. To his dismay, Viola wasn't there. He stood from the stool and scrathed his head.

"SHE LEFT?" exclaimed Boss.

"_What an ungrateful bitch!" _said Boss as he closed his eyes.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him back to reality.

He turned only to see Viola's face inches away from his. The Boss froze and couldn't move.

Viola put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. The Boss put his arms around Viola's waist out of pure instinct. The kiss was broken by Viola, who had a genuine smile on her face.

"That was amazing!" said Viola. "You have a very nice voice and good piano skills." commented Viola, impressed by the Boss's musical talent.

"And you thought I was a plain gangbanger who only knew how to shoot." said Boss.

"Don't get cocky." teased Viola.

"Whatever. Anyways, you feel better?" asked Boss.

"Hell no! Not in a million years!" said Viola, who reverted back to her usual cold personality.

"Oh... I'm sorry for wasting your time then" said Boss as he started to walk towards the bar.

"_Ungrateful bitch!" _said Boss._  
_

However, he stopped after realizing that his right hand was being pulled by Viola.

"Wait!" exclaimed Viola.

"What now?" asked Boss as he slowly approached Viola.

"Truth is, I kind of like you too." said Viola.

"Huh?" was all Boss could say.

Before he knew it, another kiss was planted on his lips. Viola then hugged the Boss.

"Now I feel much better." said Viola.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" said Boss.

Viola just laughed at the Boss.

* * *

R&R please!

I think of Viola as an ice queen. That's my view anyway.


End file.
